ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf Bane
Story Kevin: There’s Earth. A few more minutes and we’ll be landing. The Earth was fast approaching. Then, their ship starts to go backwards. John: What’s going on? Kevin: Tractor beam. We’ve been caught by another ship. Most likely Incursions. Gwen: Incursions? Kevin: They’re toad-like aliens. Incursions are nomads, traveling space in their battleships. They are war creatures, any time of peace being a declaration of war for them. Their ship is brought aboard their battleship, where skinny Incursion soldiers were waiting, pointing blasters. Kevin: Allow them to catch us, and let me do any talking. John: I’ll just go Eatle or something. Kevin: No! We’re on their ship. Plus, if they learn we’re from Earth and we fight them off, they’ll destroy Earth before the end of the day. Gwen: That’s horrible! Kevin: Like I said, let me do the talking. The Incursions board their ship, and escort them off, into a prison cell. Kevin starts beating on the door. Kevin: Hey, what are you doing? I want to speak with your superior. John: How’s that talking going? Kevin: (groans) Electronic lock, (touches the door) unique metal. Made to be resistant to heavy beating. Seemingly no way out. For most species anyway. John: What are you implying? Kevin: Go Upgrade. Slide under the door, then enter the lock system. You’ll open the door. John: No problem. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix) Upgrade: Upgrade! Kevin: Why do you do that? Upgrade: I don’t know. Just feels right. (Upgrade turns into a liquid-like state, going under the crack of the door. He reforms, and puts his hand on the lock system, merging with it. He undoes the lock sequence, and the cell door opens.) Gwen: Nice job. Let’s get out of here. Upgrade: You two go on ahead. I’ll make sure that they can’t follow us to Earth. Kevin: You’re learning fast. Just don’t blow this one up. I don’t want a war with Incursions. Upgrade: Sure thing. (Upgrade runs in one direction, while Gwen and Kevin go the other way.) End Scene Upgrade makes it to the control room, and enters the control panel. He leaves it a few seconds later, and a screen flashes. Computer: Hyper-drive activated. Entering light-speed in T-minus 5 minutes. (Upgrade reverts.) John: No, not now! (John takes off running, and is running towards an Incursion. John pushes him down as he goes.) Incursion: Halt! (going onto walkie talkie) There’s an intruder on board. Human, heading for the escape pods. John goes around a corner, where Incursions were waiting, firing at him. John slides across the ground, dodging the lasers, knocking them down. John runs past them, and arrives in a room with escape pods. John: Escape pods. I always thought those were myths. (John runs into one, and closes the door.) Computer Entering light-speed in T-minus 1 minute. John: (pressing buttons on the keypad) Come on, come on! Launch! Kevin’s ship flies out of the landing bay, Incursions still firing at them. Kevin: Yeah, try and hit us! Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? With those blasters, they won’t be able to (ship is hit by a laser) What? Engines are failing. Gwen: Wow. You sure know your alien tech. Kevin: I forgot that the shields were still down. If they weren’t, They then see an escape pod being launched from the battleship, falling towards Earth. Gwen: That must be John. Thank goodness he got off. Kevin: Like I said, he’s fine. The battleship fires a laser, which hits the escape pod, causing it to explode. The battleship then takes off into light-speed, disappearing. Gwen: John! The explosion smoke fades, and they see metal debris shedding off what appears to be a crystal encasing. Kevin: Looks like he went Diamondhead. He’ll be fine. Gwen: We have to help him. Kevin: (sirens blare) We have to land and make repairs first. This ship can’t take much more. Gwen: But John! Kevin: Will be fine until we can go find him. Now relax. (The ship approaches Earth.) The metal debris burns up in the atmosphere, while the crystal structure starts peeling away. It then crash lands in sand. Diamondhead pushes his way free of the debris, and walks out. Diamondhead then reverts. John: Ohhh. (walking unsteadily as if dizzy) I think I’m going to be sick. (John steadies himself, and is able to see clearly.) Where am I? (John looks around, seeing nothing but sand for miles.) Well, this is great. (Looks at Omnitrix, which was in the red.) Looks I’m walking. (Starts walking in one direction.) End Scene Around sundown, John, wobbly and out of his mind, walks up to a village, its building made of wood and mud, some of them square in shape, some of them are domes. John: FINALLY! A CITY! (John then collapses after that.) Some time later, John wakes up, and sees a girl wetting a towel. She, from what he could tell, was about his age, 15, with brown eyes, with brownish skin, and raven colored hair. John: (groans) Girl: You’re awake. John: (spaced out) Where am I? Girl: Navajo Indian Reserve, in New Mexico. What were you doing, wandering the desert? You wandered into our village, suffering from heat stroke. John: (still spaced out) Navajo? That’s Native American. Girl: (slightly angered) You have a problem with that? John: No (finally focusing) I’ve no problem. Just a headache. Thanks. An older guy then comes inside, and the girl turns towards him. Girl: Grandpa, he’s awake. Grandpa: Good. Thank you, Kai. Hello (talking to John.) I’m Wes Green. Do you remember your name? John: (sits up, rubbing his head with his left hand) Yeah. John. John Smith. (Wes sees the Omnitrix, and makes a slight gasp.) Kai: Grandpa, what’s wrong? Wes: Kai, go fetch something to drink for John here. (Kai has an upset face, but nods, leaving.) Who are you, really? What is that watch, and why are you here? John: Well, in order, I’m (he stops himself, as if catching something in the questions) What do you think the watch is? Wes: That symbol is an hourglass, the intergalactic symbol of peace. The Plumbers use it on their badges, the Plumbers handling encounters with aliens. I assume that you are with the Plumbers. John: This is the first time I’ve heard of Plumbers. What do the Plumbers do, and are you one? Wes: Retired Plumber. We serve as, basically intergalactic police officers. Any incidents between hostile alien encounters, on any planet, they handle. If you're not a Plumber, what are you doing with the badge on your watch? John: This is the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into different alien forms. Wes: So the rumors are true. I’ll most likely have to contact the Plumbers, to notify them. Kai falls through the curtain acting like a door, landing on the floor. Wes: Kai! Were you there listening the entire time? Kai: Sorry Grandpa, but I wanted to hear who he was. What is all this alien talk? Wes: We’ll talk no more about this. (Wes then storms out. Kai looked upset.) John: I’ll talk. Aliens, as you probably know, live in space, different species having their own planets. This watch (raising his arm) gives me the ability to transform into them. Kai: Can I see one of them? John: Uh, I’d rather not. I only use them to fight aliens, or to protect people. Kai: Oh. Well, how about I show you around? I’m sure you’ve never been to an Indian reservation. John: I’d be honored to. John and Kai wander the town, Kai telling John about legends and tales of their tribe. John then stops at a stand, looking at a circular object with feathers. Kai: That’s a Dream Catcher. Legend says that bad dreams are caught in the web of feathers, trapping them in the center, while good dreams will travel down the feathers hanging off, allowing them to reach the dreamer. John: Wow. You think that it’s true? Kai: I think that if you believe it, it will be true to you. John: Do you believe in aliens? Kai: Not sure yet. Are you sure you won’t show off one of them? John was about to answer, when they hear screaming. John and Kai turn, and see people running in their direction. On a roof, they spot a big, blue werewolf tearing off a satellite dish. John looks around, and runs down an alley. Kai: John! (following) What are you? (John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix) XLR8: XLR8! (Kai gasps, while XLR8’s vizor goes over his face, then dashes off.) XLR8 runs up the buildings, and stops in front of the werewolf, creating a cloud of dust. The werewolf turns to XLR8, growling. XLR8: Okay, wolfie. Let’s dance. XLR8 dashes forward, circling the werewolf, creating a dust tornado. The werewolf closes its eyes, and sniffs the air. It then swings its arm, hitting and knocking XLR8 down. Werewolf then pounces, and XLR8 dodges. The force of the werewolf’s landing causes the corner of the roof to collapse, and it was falling straight at Kai. XLR8: Kai! (XLR8 dashes down the building, picking her up and getting her out of the way. XLR8 puts her down and dashes up the building, Kai speechless. XLR8 makes it back onto the roof, but the werewolf was gone, the satellite dish missing as well.) That’s interesting. (XLR8 reverts, and John slides down the building.) Later, Wes was showing John and Kai around a museum, and they come up to a mural of a werewolf. John: Is that? Wes: Yes. The Yenaldooshi, also known as the Navajo Werewolf. It’s a sign of pure evil, though I never believed that they existed. If it bites anyone, it’ll turn that person into one of its own. I must stop it before it harms anyone. John: I’ll help. Kai: I’ll go to. Wes: Sorry Kai, but you know the traditions. Only braves can be trackers. You’ll have to stay behind. (Wes walks off, and Kai looks upset.) John: (puts hand on Kai’s shoulder) He just doesn’t want you to be hurt. He’s trying to protect you. Kai: (Shrugging John off) Whatever. (She walks off, and John runs to catch up with Wes.) End Scene That night, Wes was carrying a rifle, and he and John are climbing up a ledge. Wes: There. (pointing towards a cave) The trail leads into that cave. John: Then lets go. The two climb into the cave, and instantly stop, gasping. Wes: It’s an alien. The cave was only 30 feet long, and there was a spacecraft in it, broken. John: It stole the satellite in an attempt to try and repair its ship. Yenaldooshi was on the roof of the spacecraft, growling and holding a wrench. It jumps down, and lands on all four, ready to pounce. It’s snout then splits into four parts, and it releases a purple colored sonic howl. John and Wes are hit by it, and are stunned, the sound overwhelming them. Yenaldooshi then charges them on all four. John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Okay, wolfie, let’s (Yenaldooshi pounces, pinning him down.) Get off me! (Mummy Dusk kicks Yenaldooshi off him, forcing him back.) Wes: Hold it down. So I can get a shot. Mummy Dusk: I don’t think that’s the right idea, but I’ll do it. Mummy Dusk charges forward, stretching his bandage fingers. Yenaldooshi dodges, and fires a sonic howl at Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk jumps and dodges, extending his arm, grabbing Yenaldooshi. Yenaldooshi struggles, and breaks free, when a gunshot is heard. Yenaldooshi howls in pain, as he was nicked in the hip. Yenaldooshi unleashes another sonic howl, swinging its head around, causing the cave to start to collapse. Mummy Dusk: Wes! Get out! I’ve got him. Mummy Dusk runs towards Yenaldooshi, but it charges forward, scratching at Mummy Dusk, knocking him back and hitting the Omnitrix symbol, causing it to glow yellow. Mummy Dusk lands on the ground, and Yenaldooshi runs off. The cave collapses, and John and Wes stand out side it. Wes was kneeling on the ground, looking at a trail of blood. John: Are you going to follow it? And chase it down? Wes: No. I don’t think that it’s a threat. If it comes back, though, I’ll be ready. (Stands up) Let’s head back. John: Sounds good. End Scene Around sunrise, John and Wes return to the village, and Kai was standing at the edge of it, waiting for them. Kai: (spotting them) Grandpa! John! What happened? John: Oh, a lot of things. It wasn’t a Yenaldooshi, it was an alien werewolf. It won’t be coming back to bother you guys again though, I know that. Then, Kevin’s ship lands right off the outskirts of town. Kai: Wow! The loading hatch opens, and Gwen and Kevin run off. Gwen: John! (running up to him and hugs John. Kai’s face becomes angry, as if jealous.) I was so worried! Kevin: Knew you’d be alright. Either way, that was a crazy plan of yours. John: It worked didn’t it? Now, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to go home. Kevin: You may not want to, but okay. (The three start walking to the ship.) Wes: John! (the three turn) I am going to contact the Plumbers, and I’m going to tell them about the Omnitrix. You’ll be contacted soon, so be ready. John: I’m ready for anything the galaxy throws at me. See you. (They start walking again.) Kai: John, wait. (John turns around to face Kai. She grabs his hand, and puts a dream catcher in his hand.) To keep evil out of your dreams. (She then runs back towards Wes, looking over her shoulder at John.) John: (smiling) And let good dreams flow. (John turns around and boards the ship, Kevin and Gwen already on board. The hatch closes, and the ship takes off.) Characters *John Smith *Kai Green *Wes Green *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Incurseans *Yenaldooshi Aliens *Upgrade *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Mummy Dusk Alien DNA Scanned *Benwolf (scanned from Yenaldooshi) Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 1 *Like the canon show, Mummy Dusk is the first alien used in the series, and the last alien used in the season. *John learns about the Plumbers *John samples the DNA of the Yenaldooshi, but doesn't use its form. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10